The Armors Regent
by Kitfox
Summary: Secrets behind armor reveled! new friends and hmm....other suprises!! ch 1 up...have i got your attention yet? please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the ronins, I just play with em'!  
  
  
  
It was a quiet Monday morning at the Kouji house. Mia was in cleaning mode for the company that would arrive any minute. And she wasn't getting any help from her boarders.  
  
"KENTO!! For the last time don't leave your shirts on the bathroom floor!" Mia yelled from the bathroom as she mopped up the water that had splashed out of the shower onto the floor. Five showers is allot of water. While Mia was cursing at the bathtub scum, Sage and Cye had left to go pick up this long awaited guest.  
  
"The house has to be perfect!" Mia kept telling herself as she ran around. She had not seen her friend in years and the guest had never been in Toyama or Japan for that matter. Mia wanted the first impression to be the best it could. Just then Ryo and Rowen walked in form playing baseball out back.  
  
"Hey Mia!" Ryo called to her as he walked in. Mia just looked in his direction and muttered something about the house and the slobs that lived there.  
  
"Whoa! I've never seen Mia so strung out over something." Ryo whistled as he reached into the freshly stocked refrigerator.  
  
"Yeah no'mally she makes us clean up." Rowen stated as Ryo tossed him a water. Kento came into the kitchen making his seventh trip to the fridge. He took out an apple. "Have you guys seen Cye or Sage?" he asked while shoving the apple into his mouth.  
  
"Not since this morning." Ryo answered then glanced at the clock, 3:22.  
  
"I think they went to pick up Mia's company at the airport." Rowen said throwing his now empty bottle into the recycle bin. Mia came storming in to the kitchen.  
  
"What are you all doing!! Stop standing around and get cleaned up, I won't have her come here and see you like this!" She pointed to their clothes. Kento as always was still in his pajamas, and Ryo and Rowen were full of dirt from three hours of baseball. "Go take showers!"then winced at the thought of her 45 minutes of scrubbing to get the shower clean was about to be undone, but it had to be. " And get ready she could be here any minute!" She added as she ran upstairs to make sure the bedrooms were in order. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own em', just play with em'!  
  
  
  
"So, who are we looking for?" Cye asked Sage as they pulled up to the terminal.  
  
"Mia said her friend would stick out to us." Sage told him as he parked the car. They left parking lot 3B and walked to runway 32 where Mia told them to meet there guest. "Well the flight does not arrive for another 10 minutes, you want to grab a bite?" Cye nodded, no sooner had they sat down when a ruckus outside called their attention. A baggage clerk was yelling at a young girl, while trying to pull the bag she had out of her hands. The girl yelled back and refused to let the bag go. She was wearing thigh high cutoff jeans and a green tank top with a yellow star on the back.  
  
Her hair was dark brown and cut short, she pulled the bag and continued to yell at the clerk. Sage and Cye went towards the three so they could hear the conversation better.  
  
" I'm sorry madam but we can't let you take this." The clerk told the girl as he tried to twist it from her death grip.  
  
"It's mine, it's got my number on it!" She protested, pointing to the tag.  
  
"Well that must be her." Sage chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning against a pole.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Cye asked never taking his eyes off the girl.  
  
"Yep," Sage answered with a nod, "that's got to be her."  
  
"Well shouldn't we help her with that?" Cye asked giving his friend a concerned look.  
  
"Nah, let's see how she can handle herself." Sage replied in a cocky tone. They watched as she continued to insist that the bag was hers.  
  
You could see she was aggravated with the whole thing. 'Well now what? ' she thought to herself 'You have only been in this country for 15 minutes and look at what a fine ass you have made of yourself!! ' She glanced to where the guys were standing and looked at them carefully. Well that must be Sage, she looked at Cye, and um..... oh well at least I know that's Sage. Mia was right he is cute!! She looked back to the trouble at hand. Slyly she beckoned the clerk to come closer. He leaned over cautiously, she whispered something in to his ear. His face contorted.  
  
"Now who's bag is it?" She asked the disgusted clerk. She smiled smugly and looked directly to the guys. "May we leave now?" she asked grinning from ear to ear. All the boys could do was wonder and stare at this strange girl in disbelief. 


End file.
